Reese's Pieces of Life
by SilentLibrettist
Summary: It's a seemingly normal Saturday morning. Reese and Saphire are going about their day, when their younger sister is suddenly kidnapped by Dr. Eggman! But he's just a cartoon character, isn't he? It seems that their mother has been keeping a secret...
1. Introduction

**...****Don't kill me! Please! I'll prove this story's worth to everybody! Everybody!**

**Yes, I know I _just_ finished a story, but I'm a sucker for people's opinions.**

**...Unless you like to flame. Then you, you stupid flamer, can just hit the back button and don't read my stories. Nobody wants you here, nor cares what you have to say. Get out.**

**Anyway, I'm not going to mention the catergory the story is in, since you all obviously know what it is or you wouldn't have clicked on it.**

**However, I will ask the question you all will eventually ask: You mean it's _not_ a Disney fic?**

**...No, it's not. I _do_ have interests other than Disney, you know.**

**That's not to say I don't love Disney, but I have other addictions too!**

**...Er. I mean-what I meant to say was..._was_...**

**Ah, whatever. It's not like the rest of you aren't addicted to some show or another.**

**Anyway, I really hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

><p>I smiled, watching my two year old sister hop in every puddle she saw. My fraternal twin sighed, calling out to the young girl.<p>

"Demi Laurin Derling! Stop that; you'll ruin your new skirt." Called my fifteen year old sister, Sapphire. She was named for her deep, sapphire blue eyes; identical to mine, actually.

"Aww, don't squash the kids fun, Saph." I called, receiving a huge smile from Demi in return. Sapphire glared at me. Honestly, she usually wasn't this strict unless our mum said something.

"Reese, you know that Mum will kill us if Demi gets so much as one spot on that skirt." She replied, grabbing Demi by the hand and pulling her back under the umbrella. I was walking outside the umbrella, allowing the light rain to mist over my face. This place in Delaware seemed to get a serious amount of rain.

"Oh, yeah." I said, recalling the last time we had let Demi have too much fun. "Sorry, kid." I said, catching the betrayed look Demi shot me.

"I don't know how you can forget three hour lectures in school, Mum's orders, and anything else that doesn't interest you, and yet memorize every single game, comic, or anime that you've ever seen." She said, shaking her head and sighing.

"Eh, I'm good enough in school. And I only play, read, or watch anything Sonic related." I replied, sending her a cheesy grin.

"You're barely scraping by with 70's, and your obsession with that blue hedgehog is scary, especially since you're now, what, fifteen?" She shot back, grinning. Demi smiled, always interested in our playful fights.

This was all just her picking on me; we were both A+ students in all honors classes. Not that I enjoyed doing the classes; if it were up to me, I would be in the normal classes. It would save me all the sneers from the kids that thought I was trying to show them up. The only reason I was taking the honors was because Mum was delighted when she saw how good of a future I could have.

And as for my obsession with Sonic, Sapphire feels the same way. We have a certain connection with the 'people' on Mobius, though we wouldn't tell anyone. We were weird enough with our odd hair.

Anyways, back to the walk home. Demi was now trying to escape from Sapphire's grip, looking determined to jump into every puddle she could. I grinned as the kid shot me another 'kicked puppy' look.

"Ah, let the kid go. I'll take responsibility for her 'ruined' skirt." I said, taking pity on the small girl. Sapphire looked at me, sighed, then let Demi free. The kid giggled, hugging Sapphire, then me.

"T'ankies!" She thanked us quickly, before jumping into a huge puddle and splashing all three of us. Sapphire rolled her eyes.

"That kid's lucky we love to spoil cute kids." She muttered under her breath. I grinned, stooping under the umbrella to walk next to her.

"With two big sisters like us, she's going to be the most spoiled little girl on the planet." I said. Sapphire sighed, but her smile as she watched Demi gave her away.

"Well, what with happened with Luna, I'm not surprised at us spoiling her." She lowered her voice, making sure Demi couldn't hear anything.

I sighed; our other sister was a sore subject. After my mum and father had fought for a few months, Mum finally decided to divorce. All of my siblings were fine with this; Sapphire and I only seven, and Demi hadn't even been a possibility.

My father, however, wasn't so happy with this. He threatened to take away one of their daughters if she divorced him. Horrified, my mother called the police.

When they arrived, my father had taken Luna and was long gone. The young girl had only been five years old, so I wasn't sure if she remembered us or not. Even so, I wouldn't forget her, especially since Demi has the same bright aqua eyes.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Sapphire looking at me, then shaking her head.

I blinked; I hadn't even noticed that my hands had balled into fists. I always got angry and sad whenever I thought Luna and my jackass of a father; I wasn't the one to weep, so I expressed it with anger.

"Come on, we're almost home." She said, picking up her pace to catch up with the retreating form of Demi. The three year old had picked up her pace when she caught sight of our house, and was now waiting impatiently at the door for us to open it for her.

"Rweese! Fiwy!" She called her nickname for Sapphire and I. I was her favorite sister, as I always let her get away with anything and often talked Sapphire into doing so as well.

"We're coming, we're coming." I called, jogging up to the impatient toddler. I opened the door for her, the two year old being too short to reach the handle. She instantly ran inside, calling for Mum.

I waited for Sapphire to catch up, then walked into the living room with her. Once inside, we saw our mum smiling at the little girl, who was chatting animatedly in toddler talk about her day.

Beside my mum was our stepfather of two and a half years, Peter. They had met when my mum got a new job, and had fallen in love almost instantly. Sapphire and I liked him, but we were against calling anybody 'Dad', so we just called him by his name.

Mum was pregnant again by the time their wedding came, and had already decided on the name 'Demi', on our request.

When the wedding day finally came, Sapphire was delighted with the frilly white dress she wore, but the only reason I didn't rip mine to shreds was because of how happy my mother was.

And the fact that the dress was rented and expensive as hell. That would've taken a huge chunk of cash out of my wallet.

Anyways, back to the heartwarming living room scene. Although, by the look on my mum's face, it was about to get no-so-heartwarming.

"You three are soaked! What did you do, jump in every puddle you saw?" My mum, Jane, asked. Yeah, I know, Peter and Jane. My previous father's name was John, if the alliteration used there amuses you.

At the look on Demi's face, I could tell it would be too late to stop the upcoming disaster.

"Yesh, Mommy! Fiwy stopped me fwom jumping in teh puddles, but Rweese let me and tawked Fiwy into letting me go!" She said excitedly, hugging my leg in the process.

I grimaced; this was going to end in a two-week grounding form something, I just _knew_ it.

"You let her jump in muddy water in her _brand-new_ skirt?" My mum's voice turned incredulous near the end of her question. Peter shot me a sympathetic look, knowing my mums temper when it came to clothes.

"Mum, there's no mud on it; only water. I swear I would've stopped her from jumping into mud or something." I defended myself. My mum rolled her eyes.

"Two weeks grounding from going out." She stated, ending the conversation. I sighed resignedly and knowing that arguing would get me nowhere.

It's not I went out much beside buying games and comics, anyway.

Sapphire and I left, going for our daily ritual of brushing our hair after school. We had started this when we were younger, back when our mum was still with our father. This was about the time of day where they would be shouting at each other, so Sapphire, Luna and I would go in our room and brush our hair.

I believe I mentioned that my sister's and my hair was odd, correct? Well, that's actually from our mother and biological father.

My mum had natural cobalt blue hair, with pure white tips. Her hair seemed to form itself in a specific style, which was two bangs, one on each side of her head, and three huge chunks of hair down her back. It never moved from that style, and was so odd and even that most people assumed that it was dyed and styled.

My father had half pitch black hair, half dark purple. His, however, was loose and was easily styled, like most people's hair.

Luna's hair, last I saw her, was similar to fathers. She had pure white hair that, about halfway down, cut into black. It was long and pretty much normal other than the colour.

Sapphire looked most like mum. She had light grey hair, that went cobalt blue about halfway down. Her hair styled itself into four bangs, two on each side of her head, and five chunks of evenly spaced, light grey and blue hair at the back. The fact that she had my mum's blue hair was why she was named Sapphire instead of me.

I looked more like mum that I did my father, but I did have one of his hair colours. My hair was also light grey, but with dark purple slanted tips. It was styled almost exactly like my sisters, except for the fact that mine looked sharper.

Demi got lucky; she got Peter's dark red hair. (Yup. It just gets better and better, doesn't it?) It was shoulder-length, and cut into a cute bob.

I brushed through the stubbornly styled hair, making it looked silkier, but no other difference. Sapphire did the same, and we both walked back out to mingle with the family.

* * *

><p><strong>...Hopefully you guys aren't as mad at me for starting another story after reading it.<strong>

**I may even be able to get a few people addicted to this story too...**

***chuckles evily***


	2. HalfHuman? Kidnapped? Mobius?

**I couldn't help it, ok! I had another chapter ready, and I posted it!**

**Just to let you guys know, this isn't a "review and get a new chapter" fic. I don't have enough written.**

**The good news about this one is that you can all submit ideas for this! And, just _maybe_, I _might_ have a guest OC in here. _Maybe_.**

**If you're interested, please submit a complete bio of your character in either the reviews or a PM sent directly to me. Name, gender, animal, colours, personality, background, how you think he/she could fit in with this story(This part is extremely important, and submitting more than one idea would be much appreciated) all that jazz.**

**If you really want to have an OC in my story, I need as much detail as humanly possible. Yes, absolutely ridiculous detail. You'll also need to be able to converse over the PM system with me in order to make the story go smoothly.**

**And again, this is only a _maybe_. Only if I really like your character, and your creativity with her background and how she fits in with _this_ plotline.**

**And if you don't get picked, or I decide against it and ask you if you would like to appear in the sequel instead because of the storyline, please don't get angry. Feel free to withdraw your character at any time before I get a chapter with he/she posted.**

**That is, if anyone even wants to work with me. There is the high possibility that no one will be interested.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning with a premonition. Something was going to happen. I didn't know if it was good or bad, but <em>something<em> was going to happen.

Recalling that it was Saturday, I got dressed into a short green tank top that showed off my stomach, pulled on my black fingerless gloves, and a pair of black shorts that stopped just above the knee.

I put my earrings in; one small, black one at the top of my right ear, and five black ones on my left, small but getting slightly bigger as you went up. I quickly applied some gold eyeshadow, grabbed my favorite black and green sneakers(seeing a trend yet?) and a pair of pink-red flip-flops, and headed to Sapphire's bed, which was across the room.

As usual, she was already up and dressed. She had on her favorite blue-violet jeans, paired with a light green medium sleeved top layered below a short sleeved yellow top. She pulled the look together with a pinkish red headband that moved her hair slightly so that it framed her face.

"Morning." I called, flopping down on the bed beside her. She smiled, but looked a bit distracted as she searched for something.

"Good morning. Have you seen my flips-flops? You know, the ones that match the headband I'm wearing." She asked, now digging under her bed for the mentioned shoes.

"I already grabbed them for you." I said, handing her the flips-flops. Sapphire smiled in thanks, then got up from the bed. I got up and followed her, both of us heading into Demi's room to wake her up and get her dressed. Mum and Peter were at work by now, so it was up to Sapphire and I to take care of Demi.

"Hiya, sweetheart!" Sapphire called, seeing that Demi was already awake and waiting for us. Sapphire then went over to the drawers, picking out an outfit for Demi.

"Hey, kid." I said, walking straight to Demi and picking her up out of bed. She giggled as I handed her off to Sapphire, smiling at both of us.

I walked off to make breakfast, pouring Demi a bowl of cheerios and making some oatmeal for Sapphire, and getting a few pieces of toast with butter on both sides for myself.

Demi came running in just in time, clothed in a cute purple dress. She lifted her arms up, wanting to be lifted into her highchair. I obliged, settling her down in the chair with her cereal.

Sapphire came in a few moments later, thanked me for making her oatmeal, then sat down. We all ate in comfortable silence.

As everyone finished their breakfast, the feeling that something was going to happen suddenly got stronger. I frowned as I packed Demi's dare-care bag, Sapphire cleaning the dishes.

"Reese?" Sapphire said, walking in the room. I raised my right eyebrow. "Do you have a feeling that something is about to happen?" She asked.

"You feel it to?" I said, unsurprised. Sapphire and I had always been like that, for every 'sixth sense' feeling one of us got, the other always felt the same way.

"Yeah. It's stronger than I've ever felt before, but I can't tell if it's good or bad." She said, worried.

"I can't tell either." I replied. I then zipped up and shouldered Demi's bag. "Oh, well. I guess we'll find out soon."

Sapphire nodded as Demi came running in the room.

'_This girl has great timing.'_ I thought to myself, clasping her small left hand in mine. Demi grabbed Sapphire's hand as well, linking us on our way out the door.

We walked out single file, me locking and closing the door behind us. We stepped out onto the driveway...

...and were suddenly thrown to the ground by an explosion.

I instinctively curled up, rolling out of harms way and over to a rock. I never thought I would be thankful for Mum's obsession with natural 'beauty' until now.

I uncurled myself after the main explosion, surprised at the very non-human reaction.

Then again, that move just saved my life, so I'm not complaining.

I looked around, seeing that both Sapphire and Demi had done the same thing I had. Sapphire looked less disoriented that I was, but Demi looked absolutely terrified. Sapphire proved that she still had some sense when she scooped up Demi and rolled along the grass back to me, ninja style.

"I guess it's bad." I said as soon as she got near. She gave me an incredulous look.

"Ya think?" Was the sarcastic reply. Demi pulled on her sleeve, catching both of our attention.

"Wat happen?" She asked, scared eyes flicking from me to Sapphire and back. Sapphire hugged her, opened her mouth to answer, when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Oh ho ho ho! Come out, come out! I know you're there!" Came an annoying voice. I was instantly bothered by the familiarity of the voice, my eyebrows pulling together as I tried to match it to a face.

"Does that guy sound familiar to you?" Sapphire asked lowly, expression matching mine. I nodded.

"I can't place it." I said, glancing over the rock to see if I could catch a glimpse of the mysterious person.

"Really, I haven't got all day and I'm a very impatient person." Came the voice again. "I'll give you ten seconds to come or I'll shoot another of my Egg Missiles."

I raised my eyebrows. _'Egg Missiles? Really? You might as well be Eggman from Son-'_

My eyes widened. I looked at Sapphire to see that she had the same look.

"...Nine, eight, three, two..." Came the voice of Eggman again. I stepped out.

"Wait!" I called. I stepped away from the rocks, looking around for the floating bubble thing that he was always in. Sapphire followed, pulling Demi behind her cautiously.

Normally, I wouldn't have given up so easily. However, I had a two year old and my sister with me, and the three of us weren't too much of a match for missiles.

Drawn out of my thoughts by a flash of sunlight, I looked up at Eggman's newest machine. It was...

...a crab. A giant, metal, shiny crab. Painted red, black, and yellow (of course), it pretty much looked like a cartoon robot crab. It had an area for the bubble machine thing that Eggman always had, but that only made it more cliché.

"Smart choice." Came the amplified voice of Eggman. I saw him up in his bubble, safe behind the glass. "Now, which one of you is the half human?"

I did a double take. _Half_ human?

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said honestly, just barely able to answer past the major thought process going on in my head. However, it's very hard to think when you have an annoying speaker amplified voice practically shouting at you.

"Don't play games with me! I know your mother left Mobius eight years ago, and I need the half human that she created here!" He barked angrily at me.

"...Mobius?" I squeaked the only thing that would come out at the moment. _Mobius?_ We were from _Mobius?_ Why didn't Mum tell us? And if it was only eight years ago, why don't I remember? I was seven!

"Stop stalling!" Eggman shouted, slamming his fist down on a control. I saw a random robot come up to him.

"Doctor, wouldn't it be the youngest one? The older two look like they were born on Mobius. Plus, the younger one looks more human than the other two." He said in a nasally robotic voice. Eggman looked up at the robot, then down at us.

"Indeed!" The doctor laughed, then hit a control. I instantly stepped closer to Demi as one of the claws moved. "Since you won't give me what I want, I guess I'll just to take it by force!" He laughed maniacally.

The claw suddenly swept us to the side, sending Sapphire and I rolling along the ground. We both got up as fast as we could, only to see Demi caught by the claw and being lifted towards the doctor.

"Demi!" I shouted. I watched helplessly as my two year old sister was placed into one of the crabs eyes, which were acting as circular glass cells.

"Rweese! Fiwy!" The terrified cry that came from my younger sister chilled me to the bone. I blanked for a moment, recalling the last time my sister had been taken away from me.

"Oh ho ho ho ho!" Laughed the doctor, pressing a different button that made the crabs legs retract. Rockets were now the only thing holding it up. "Now my experiment can be completed!" As he laughed again, the crab-rocket-robot-thing took off, shooting out of my range of sight quickly.

Sapphire and were left in stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be very apreciated!<strong>


	3. Care To Explain, Mother?

**Well hello there! Yes, it's me back again. I must say I was pleasantly surprised that two people wanted an OC in this story.**

**It's still open if anyone would like to submit an OC. Remember, only one person may get it, and efen then, I may ask them if the would like to have their OC in the sequel instead because of either of our ability to get on the internet or some unexpected events.**

**Please, if you don't get the part in my story or I ask you to wait for the sequel instead of having a guest OC in this story, don't get upset or angry at me.**

**Anyways...please enjoy thsi chapter!**

* * *

><p>Sapphire and I were left in stunned silence. We stared at each other for a moment, shocked. Suddenly snapping back into reality, I whipped out my cellphone, quickly dialing my mothers work phone.<p>

"Hello," Her voice on the other side of the phone said cheerfully. "this is Lizzy's Dress Shop, how may I-" I cut her off.

"Mum!" I shouted into the phone, my calm slipping away quickly. Sapphire was in a similar state, pacing back and forth while keeping her eyes locked on me.

"Whoa, whoa, what is it?" She asked, amused. We often yelled into the phone when excited, so she didn't expect anything out of the ordinary.

"Demi's been kidnapped!" This statement sent my mum off on a few minutes of shocked stuttering. I took my head away from the phone, getting Sapphire's attention away from the conversation and onto me.

"Call Peter." I said. Sapphire nodded, taking her phone out quickly. I saw her dial the number, and heard a shout of dismay as Sapphire told him the bad news.

"Yeah, Reese has Mum on the line right now." She answered. I turned back to my phone, sensing that Mum was coming to the end of her shock attack.

"Sapphire has Peter on the phone right now." I told her before she could ask. There was a brief shuffle on the other side, then Mum came back on.

"Okay, I'm on my way right now. Stay right there, okay?" She ordered more than asked, voice completely panicked.

"Mum, you may not want to call the police." I said, motioning for Sapphire to tell Peter the same thing. She nodded, knowing exactly what I wanted to do.

"What do you mean, not call the police?" She asked. I cut her off before she could go on an angry and panicked rant.

"You might want to talk to us before getting the police involved." I came up with something quickly, surveying our destroyed house. It was lucky we lived so far from town, otherwise the police would already be here.

"...Alright." She gave in. "I'm on my way, okay? Stay right there!"

"Yes, Mum." I answered, then waited for a moment. "But when you get here, you have some serious explaining to do." After this, I hung up.

"Peter's on his way, and he won't call the police until he gets here, either." Sapphire called to me, slipping her phone into her pocket. I nodded.

"Mum won't call either." I replied distractedly. A worried silence came over us as we waited for the adults to get here.

"So, I heard the last thing you said to Mum." Sapphire said eventually, making conversation.

"I know, right? That's something a teenager rarely has the change to say to their parent." I said, trying to joke. We both chuckled, able to see the few funny aspects about a serious situation.

"You heard what he said about Mum, right?" I asked her, suddenly completely interested in this tidbit of information. "How she's originally from Mobius?"

"Yeah." Sapphire nodded. "And how we were supposedly born there?" She added another bit of information to the conversation.

I nodded, both of us lapsing into silence as we thought about the possibility. After a few moments of thought, I came up with something to break the now tense silence.

"...Well, that explains the hair."

The statement was perfect, and Sapphire began laughing heartily. I smiled as she laughed, the tension broken.

"And the weird connection with the video games." She gasped out through laughter. I laughed as well, both of us happy over a trivial thing. We continued to giggle until our mum pulled up in her car.

She stepped out of the car, gasping at the dusty ruins of our house. We got up and walked to her slowly, allowing her a moment to get over our destroyed house.

"Mum." We finally called as Peter pulled up in his car a few minutes later. He stepped out of the car, also shocked at the state of our house.

Mum snapped out of her daze, suddenly checking over both of us for injuries while asking us questions about our health. Sapphire and I answered as best as we could while practically being airport checked.

She was finally satisfied with our lack of injuries, then stepped back to look menacingly at me. Peter stepped up beside her, wondering what I could've done to make her mad at a time like this.

"Care to explain why you spoke to me like that on the phone, _then_ hung up on me?" She said in a tone that would usually make my sister and I cower in fear. Today, however, _she_ was the one that needed to explain.

"Care to explain why _Eggman_ kidnapped Demi, claiming that she was _half-human_ and that you moved from _Mobius_ to here eight years ago?" I shot back, Sapphire standing beside me with her arms crossed as well.

Mum's eyes went wide for a moment, staring at us in complete shock. _'Well, there goes the option that we were delusional.'_ I thought, now getting worried. _'I'm not quite sure if I want to be right or insane.'_

We waited for a while as she floundered, then suddenly her face turned incredulous.

"I think you two are a little shocked from your sister being kidnapped." She said gently. Our mouths dropped open in shock. "Do you two need to sit down?"

"No, we do not need to sit down!" Sapphire exploded before I did, surprising everyone except me. I knew all that calm had to run out eventually.

"What we need is for you to tell us the truth! Eggman said he knew about you, and don't try to pull the 'insane' thing on us! We both saw the same thing, which was our little sister being taken away by a _video game character!_"

Sapphire was absolutely livid by the time she finished. Mum and Peter were speechless at her little outburst, eyes wide and shocked.

There was a few moments of tense silence, Sapphire and I staring down mum as Peter stood there, completely confused. Finally, mum's shoulders slumped in defeat.

"Fine. I should've told you two this a long time ago." She sighed, then suddenly stiffened up.

"But first, we need to follow the doctor and find the portal he used to get into this world!" As this was said, mum walked back over to her car and began to dump anything non-essential out. After doing so, she got into the front seat and started up the car.

"Well, come on! We don't have all day until that portal closes!" She called to us, revving the engine for affect. Sapphire instantly started towards the car, buckling herself in the front passenger seat. I pulled Peter, who was helplessly lost, into the backseat of the car and closed the door behind us.

Mum took off in the direction Eggman had headed, practically thirty miles above the speed limit. Luckily, no police and very little other cars were on the road, so we weren't delayed in our search.

Mum told Sapphire to give her directions to Cherry Park, a secluded place that only our family knew of. From then on, we were unable to talk over the roar of the engine and the shouts of Sapphire's directions.

As we got to Cherry park, mum didn't slow the car. Instead, she barreled through the trees, tearing up the outside of the car and sending all her passengers bouncing around like ping-pong balls.

"Mum!" I shouted. "Slow down!"

"If we slow down any, we may miss the portal!" She shouted back.

As the car started to show some major signs of the beating it was taking, I saw a glowing blue light. My eyes widened, but I kept my jaw firmly in place, lest I bite my tongue off.

As we got closer, I saw that it was a big, swirling mass of blue just floating in the middle of the air above a clearing. We headed into the clearing, and Mum slammed on the gas once she saw the portal beginning to shrink.

"Everyone brace yourselves! The portal won't allow cars to go through, so it'll disappear and we'll all go flying!" Mum shouted at us over the roar of the overworked engine.

She sent the car at it's highest speed as the portal shrunk to about the size of a house. The car suddenly jumped, flying through the portal just as it closed behind us.

My vision went white, the light searing through my eyelids. Despite the ridiculous light, I noticed when the solid seat beneath me seemed to disintegrate. I panicked as I felt myself fall through the air, alone. The light over took my senses, and I finally passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to recap: hope you enjoyed the chapter, OC submissions are still open, and reviews are lovely!<strong>


	4. The Explanation

**Well hello again!**

**XP I'm horrible at pacing myself with stories. If I have something written, I just have to share it with you guys!**

**...Which is good for you, I guess. But it doesn't leave me much time to write more!**

**Anyway-the submissions for an OC in this story is OVER.**

**Congratulations to Sonic Speed Blue Blur 23!**

**You guys'll see her OC in later chapters! XD**

**Anyway, please enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>A tickling sensation on my nose woke me up. I pushed my head up from the ground and sneezed, then reached up to rub my nose. As I rubbed the itch away, I realized something felt odd about both my nose and my hand.<p>

I looked down at my hand, wondering what was off. I got my answer when I saw light grey and purple fur.

I yelped, jumped up, then proceeded to trip backwards over a rock. I instantly shot back into a sitting position to examine my hand.

It was pretty much my hand, except the light grey colour and the fact that it was covered in fur, of course. My glove was still there, making it obvious that my fingers had purple fur instead of grey. I guess it was only cars that the portal didn't let through. Unless...

My head instantly snapped down to find out whether my clothes were still there. Thankfully, I was still completely dressed from head to toe. I took off a shoe and a sock to see that my toes had purple fur instead of white, same as my fingers. Even my earrings were still there.

My ears, however, weren't where they normally were, or even the same shape. Instead of on the sides of my head and human ears, they were on top of my head and animal-like.

I was looking around for a mirror or water or any reflective surface when I caught sight of someone else. I walked up to them, curious as to who it was.

The first thing I noticed was that she was female. The second thing I noticed was that she was a light grey hedgehog. Everything noticed after this will not be numbered, because I noticed quite a bit.

She had on the exact same outfit Sapphire did today, right down to the matching flip-flops and headband. She had two front bang quills and five back quills which were styled the exact same way as Sapphire. Same placement, size, color, _everything_.

Her ears and tail were blue about halfway up to the top, the rest the same light grey as her body. Her right ear, though, had a patch of green on the right side. It looked like only a different colour of fur, so I didn't spend too much time on it.

I jumped back as she began to stir, still wary of her even though I was pretty sure I knew who she was.

"Wha..." She mumbled, then opened her eyes, revealing that the voice was indeed Sapphire's, along with the blue eyes that matched mine.

She shook her head, standing up slowly. As she began to look around, she caught sight of me.

"Whoa!" She shouted, jumping back in surprise. I couldn't blame her; if what I had seen so far was anything to go by, I was a Mobian as well, not at all looking like her twin sister.

"Sapphire?" I asked, making sure it was her. She looked shocked for a moment, then recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Reese? Is that you?" She asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Well, you're...you're..." She trailed off, obviously not sure how to break it to me that I wasn't human anymore.

"What am I? I know I'm not human anymore, but am I a hedgehog, like you?" I asked, somewhat excited to know what I was.

"I'm a hedgehog?" She asked, looking down at herself.

"Yes! Light grey hedgehog, quills in the same style as your hair was, same clothes, same eyes, ears on top of your head and a tail, both half blue half grey, random green patch of fur on the right side of your right ear." I described her as fast as I could, taking in a deep breath when I finished. "Now, what do I look like?"

She seemed shocked as she took this all in. After a few moments, she finally looked back at me.

"Um, well...you're a hedgehog too." I nodded, eager for more. "Light grey, quills are styled the same way your hair was, only sharper; same eyes. Your eyeshadow is much more obvious, but it looks good. Ears and tail with dark purple tips, same clothes, fingers have purple fur. Um, that's it." She finished.

Now that I had an idea of what I looked like, I was much calmer. I could tell that Sapphire was calming down as well.

"Where's Mum and Peter?" She suddenly asked, looking around. I had just realized that they were missing as she said that.

We had barely started looking when I caught sight of blue fur. I pushed past some bushes, coming to two more hedgehogs.

One was orange and male, the other blue and female. The male had orange fur, brown gloves, and brown-yellow pants. Unlike most hedgehogs, who had quills, he actually had hair, which was a familiar red colour. He had no top; not that males needed them. His running shoes were a simple combination of navy blue and silver.

I assumed he was Peter, since he looked so much like his human self, though why he was a hedgehog now was beyond me.

The female beside Peter-my mum, I think-had blue fur, with white tips on her quills, ears, and tail. Her hair was styled in the same style it was when she was human, which didn't surprise me now. She had on a red T-shirt, her favorite navy blue jeans, and her usual white tennis shoes.

"Mum and Peter." I said simply to Sapphire, looking over at her as she nodded. A rustle caught my attention, and I looked back at the two to see that they were both waking up.

'_What amazing timing.'_ I thought as they both stood up and shook themselves off. As they both looked at Sapphire and I, I confirmed their identities with their eye colour. Peter had brown eyes, and Mum had aqua eyes, same as when they were human.

"Reese? Sapphire?" Mum called. I blinked at the short amount of time it had taken for her to recognize us; but then again, we were supposedly born here. I guess we were born as anamorphic hedgehogs.

"Yeah." I said back, now ignoring the people in favor of the environment.

It was so _green_! The plants, the grass, everything! The air, which I took great gulps of, was fresh and unpolluted. The sky was a beautiful blue; even the _clouds_ looked healthy!

I zoned back into the conversation going on between my mum and my sister when I heard:

"So, do we have time for you to explain or do we have to go on another car-wrecking adventure?" From my sister. My mum sighed, then sat down on a wide, flat rock that I had noticed earlier.

She gestured for us to sit down beside her, so we all did so. Mum sighed, seeming to be collecting her thoughts.

"It all started a while ago, when I was pregnant with you two and still lived here. I was talking a walk with my best friend Aleena, who was also pregnant." She stopped, expecting the outburst.

"Wait, wait. Aleena? As in, Aleena, Sonic the hedgehog's mother?" I interrupted, wide-eyed. Mum smiled and nodded, knowing my obsession with the blue blur. I snapped my mouth closed, wanting to hear more.

"We were walking in the Mystic Ruins, just talking about our lives. Suddenly, a giant, floating island fell out of the sky, crashing to the ground and sending us sprawling. Neither of us remembered much after that." Mum said.

"The only thing either of us can recall was a bright light, a burst of energy, and a warm feeling where you guys were." She continued her story, all of us listening with rapt attention.

"Later, we woke up in the hospital. The doctor told us that one of my babies was infused with chaos energy; same for Aleena's. Both Sonic and Reese had extremely high levels of chaos energy. Manic, Sonia, and you, Sapphire, had much more chaos energy than most, but it didn't affect you all in any other way."

"Aleena and I gave birth on the same day. From your first year, the five of you were much more developed that other children that age. You were already talking like three year olds, and could walk without a problem. The changes the chaos energy made in you really showed up when Sonic found out about running."

"Sonic was fast-as you already know. Reese could keep up with him easily, but not by running normally. You preferred to push yourself off the ground using your leg strength, making you glide more than run."

"Sonic and Reese could concentrate the chaos energy around you into two attacks known back on Earth as the 'Spin Dash' and the 'Homing Attack'. I believe you two know what they are?" Mum asked, looking at us with an amused face. Sapphire and I nodded, completely engrossed in the past neither of us knew.

"Reese, you had more chaos energy than even Sonic. Because of that, you could actually concentrate your energy into a couple different things. An energy shield, a whip of energy, and even send blades of pure chaos energy out of your hands. Thankfully, you only sent it out at water to watch it blip at the disturbance."

"You five were the best of friends, always hanging out and getting into trouble together. Two years later, Luna was born, a little wolf, just like John. She had some chaos energy surrounding her as well, but not as much as any of the other children. When she turned five, G.U.N. found out about Reese's powers." Mum's attitude seemed to darken at this statement.

"Someone had seen you use your powers, and reported us to G.U.N.. They showed up one day, scanning all of us for chaos energy. Back then, nobody was sure was chaos energy could do to a person, and usually studied or banned anyone associated with it. They gave us the choice to stay in barracks and be studied, or to leave for earth."

"We chose earth, not wanting the three of you to grow up being studied. As soon as we chose, they moved us, and took you away. When you came back, you were unconscious. They told us that they had erased your memories, but weren't going to do the same to us."

The last thing they asked us before we went to earth was if we knew of anyone else who was affected with chaos energy. We didn't want Aleena, her husband, and their children to have to do the same, so we said no. After that, we were banished to earth."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh, the plot thickens.<strong>

**XD Not really. It'll thicken a bit later. It can't get too serious ths early in.**

**Anyway, please review!**


	5. Flashback

**Again, apologies for the extremely long wait. I have another chapter waiting after this one, so please review if you're not too busy!**

* * *

><p>There was silence as Mum finished her story. We sat, thinking about what we just heard.<p>

"So...I have powers?" I asked, getting everyone's attention. Mum nodded. "What about Sapphire? She doesn't have powers?"

"She has special abilities, like Manic and Sonia. But no, no particular powers." Mum answered. I nodded slowly, still absorbing the information.

"Okay, so, I get why we were sent to earth, and that we're infused with chaos energy, but why did Eggman go after Demi?" Sapphire suddenly asked. Mum shook her head.

"I don't know what the doctor wants Demi for. Right now, I think we should be worrying about getting her back." She stated, standing up. Everyone else followed her lead.

"I know this forest; it's where Aleena lives. Or lived last time I saw them, anyway. It's a continent away from Eggman's base, unfortunately. We'll see if Aleena still lives there, and if she does, we'll get her to get to Sonic." Mum mapped out the plan for us.

"And besides, if I know Aleena, she'll be absolutely delighted to see you two again." She continued with a smile. "So will her children, if how close you were as kids is any indication." With that, she turned and marched off in the opposite direction. With no other indication of which way to go, we followed her.

"Hey, Mum?" I asked after a minute or so of walking. One of her ears flicked towards me, and I instinctively took that as a sign she was listening. "Is there any way we could get our memory back?"

I sensed that she was thinking for a moment.

"I believe so. G.U.N. only uses a permanent memory eraser when the person who's memory their erasing is staying near something that could jog their memory. We were going to another planet, so they didn't think they needed anything too strong." She said, keeping her eyes on the path ahead of her.

"Your memory was tweaked when you saw Sonic's series; if it was that easy to alert you of a connection, just seeing and talking to everyone again should bring back your memories bit by bit."

As my fears of not remembering my best friends were assuaged, I started to notice something about my mum. Her walked seemed off, and there was a slight grimace on her face whenever she put one of her feet down.

"Did you sprain your ankle?" I asked; it sure seemed like that.

Mum stopped and turned around. She smiled weakly, then slowed lowered herself on a tree stump.

"You and your sharp eyes." She chuckled, crossing her sprained ankle leg over her other one to keep it off the ground.

"Did you sprain it as you destroyed the car?" Sapphire asked, half joking, half serious. Mum shrugged.

"Well, where's this house that you headed towards? Sapphire and I can find it while Peter stays with you." I said, Sapphire nodding along.

"I don't want you two to go by yourselves." Mum started, but I cut her off.

"I know you would want Peter to go with one of us, but we really want to see them. I mean, I know you do too, but we need to get our memories back." I said pleadingly.

Mum stared at me for a moment, thinking. She finally sighed and nodded.

"Alright. It's about half a mile from here in that direction." She pointed in the direction we were heading. "You always had a natural sense of direction; your sense of déjà vu should keep you going in the right direction."

After getting this information, and promising to be safe and return soon, Sapphire and I set off. We traveled for a few minutes, my déjà vu driving me insane whenever I laid eyes on a different tree. The closer we got to our destination, the stronger the déjà vu became, and the more frustrated I got.

"I can stand this!" I suddenly couldn't take it anymore, I needed to remember, I need to remember _now!_

"You're not the only one who's getting frustrated at the whole 'I've seen it before' deal." Sapphire said, a tone of irritation in her voice. I knew she wasn't irritated at me; just like I wasn't irritated at her. The memories at the back of our minds were just _so close_ to being remembered.

"The faster we walk, the faster we can remember some of this!" I exclaimed, picking up my pace. Sapphire followed immediately, and soon we were both jogging.

The trees began to thin, and soon we could see that the trees completely stopped a few meters ahead. We slowed down a bit, not wanting to burst out of the trees like crazy people. Or hedgehogs.

When we walked out of the trees, we both froze.

_~~~Yay! Flashback time!~~~_

_Three young hedgehogs were playing in a small kiddy pool on a large green yard. Two were right outside the pool, close enough to talk and play but not close enough to get wet. The blue hedgehog seemed to shy away from the water, keeping just out of range. The white one didn't care if she got wet, she was just outside of the pool to keep the blue one company._

_Two hedgehog mothers were sitting in lawn chairs just outside splashing distance, chatting and watching their children._

"_You're lucky that Reese likes you enough to stay out of the pool with you, Sonic." Called a light purple hedgehog, her eggplant-violet hair braided loosely. The blue hedgehog smiled from beside her._

_The young Sonic shot his mother a cheesy grin, then turned to Reese with a 'Race!'_

_Reese laughed, taking off after the small blue blur, catching up to him quickly._

_~~~Yay! Back to the present!~~~_

Reese and Sapphire shook themselves out of the flashback, remembering their injured mother. Reese headed forward first, Sapphire on her heels.

The more tomboyish twin knocked on the door softly, half hoping that nobody would answer. There was a brief shuffle inside, and the door opened to reveal a familiar hedgehog.

He looked almost exactly like Sonic. His quills, body figure, and way that he held himself was exactly like Sonic. He was a bit taller than what I understood Sonic to be, and a faded green-blue color. He had sharp brown eyes, but they had a playfulness that made people smile automatically.

I blinked as memories came back to me, all including the hedgehog in front of me and a younger, giggling me. I smiled nervously as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well, don't you look familiar." He remarked. "What do you need?"

"Well, you see, sir, our mother is back there in the woods. She's sprained her ankle, nothing serious, but she can't walk." I explained to the male hedgehog in front of me.

"Oh? Sounds like you two are in a bit of trouble, huh?" He smiled kindly at us, then turned back towards the inside of the house. "Aleena! These young ladies need a bit of help from me; I'll be right back."

There was footsteps, and then Aleena appeared from around the corner. Her eyes widened when she saw us, but she hid it quickly and smiled kindly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Reuniting

**As promised, another chapter for reviews now. Thanks very much to _Skagui the sniper_ for reviewing!**

* * *

><p>"Hello, you two. How are you today?" Aleena asked politely. Sapphire and I smiled, not able to help liking her.<p>

"We've had better days, that's for sure." Sapphire remarked jokingly. The male hedgehog-George, I recalled suddenly-nodded.

"Their mother's sprained her ankle out in the woods." He said, making Aleena go wide-eyed.

"Oh, dear. Is she alright?" She asked worriedly, looking past us to the trees.

"Yeah, her ankle'll be fine. None of us has had the best of days anyway, so..." Sapphire trailed off, her eyes suddenly filling with tears. I stiffened, knowing exactly what she was getting sad about. I just got angry instead.

"Oh? Worse than getting your ankle sprained?" George asked, using the tone of voice and adult uses when a teenager overreacts about something trivial. Sapphire and I stiffened when we heard the tone, getting annoyed.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's pretty trivial." I had had a hard time keeping the irritation out of my voice. "I mean, it's not very important when your house is destroyed, and your little sister is kidnapped."

Oops. I noticed both Aleena's and George's eyes widening, and I instantly regretted my words. They hadn't known; it wasn't their fault. I felt my ears flattening against my head, a natural way to show shame.

"Oh, you poor things!" Aleena exclaimed, stepping up to us and putting a hand on our shoulders. "You should've told us earlier!"

"Had we known that much had happen to you two, we would've have joked." Said George seriously. "Is your mother alone out there?"

"No, Peter is with her." I said numbly, forgetting that they didn't know who Peter was.

"Peter?" Aleena asked.

"Yeah; her new husband of about two years." I replied.

"Why don't you two come in; George will go and get your mom and dad." Aleena said kindly, herding Sapphire inside.

"Stepdad." I clarified, not moving from my spot in front of the door.

"Oh? Alright. What's you mothers name?" George asked, pulling on his shoes.

"Umm..." I hesitated. But then I remembered that he was Sonic the Hedgehogs father, and a friend of my mothers. "Jane. I believe you knew her." I added on as an afterthought.

There was a moment of silence, in which I grew awkward and slightly scared.

"Jane?" He asked incredulously. "A blue hedgehog, with three daughters? Luna, Sapphire and-"

"Reese?" I interrupted, then nodded. "Yup. That was Sapphire, and I'm Reese."

"What about Luna? And John?" He asked, remembering what I said about Peter.

"Father got…irritated when we were sent to Earth." I stopped for a moment; by the expression on his face, he knew where we were sent. "He and Mum started fighting, he just got...irritated at life is the best way I can explain it. Mum wanted to divorce, but when she told him, he took Luna and ran. We never saw either of them again."

"Geez...I never took John for that sorta fellow." He seemed upset for a moment, then shook it off and smiled brightly at me. "Well, Reese, I'm glad to see you again. It's been what, eight years? Do ya even remember your 'Uncle George'?" He said jokingly, hugging me tightly.

I was too suffocated to answer for a moment. When he finally let me go, laughing, I wasn't sure how to answer.

"Well...you see, sir-"

"Uncle George!" He interrupted me. "Didn't we already go through this?"

'_Did we?'_ I thought. I suddenly got a flashback of a three year old me addressing a younger George. I had called him 'sir', and he had told me to call him Uncle George. It was the same conversation we were having now, just both roles were younger.

"So we did." I said, now recalling that I had called him Uncle from then on. "Well, you see, Uncle George, when we left, G.U.N... did something to us."

As soon as the statement came out of my mouth, George-Uncle-instantly got defensive.

"Oh? What'd they do to ya?" He said dangerously. I gulped at the expression on his face.

"Well...they erased our memories." I had to spit the statement out.

"What?" The dangerous tone was gone, replaced by a shocked one. I shrugged.

"It's not permanent; I'm remembering some things as I see people and things. However, I don't remember much of the first eight years of my life." I explained, expecting the lengthy silence that came as soon as I finished.

"Sapphire?" He asked after a bit.

"Same." I replied. He nodded.

"And Jane?"

"Oh, no. They didn't erase Mum's or Father's memories. Just their kids." I said, scratching a random itch on my nose.

George-Uncle, have to remember that-seemed relieved. He nodded, then gestured for me to come inside. I followed him, then sat on the couch when he told me to make myself comfortable.

Sapphire shot me a look when he pulled Aleena off to the side. I leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"I talked to him. He knows Mum and us." Sapphire nodded as I said this, then opened her mouth to ask something else.

"He knows that we can't remember him very well." I interrupted before she could ask. She nodded again.

Both of our eyes snapped towards the door as Aleena gasped in delight. There were a few more murmurs, and Aleena gasped again, this time in surprise. The conversation stopped, and the two older hedgehogs stepped out.

"Oh, I thought I'd never see you two again!" Aleena said, rushing towards us and enveloping us in a hug. We hugged back, the action making me recall a sleepover Sapphire and I went to with Sonia. Aleena had hugged us when we came over and before we went to bed.

"It's nice to see you again too." I said happily. The more I hung around them, the more I could remember. It was only flashes every time, but still. Aleena pulled back, confused.

"I thought you couldn't remember us?" She asked. I shot her a cheesy grin.

"It wasn't permanent; we're remembering as we see people and places we've seen before." I explained. At the back of my mind, I registered the click of a door being shut.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Aleena exclaimed, smiling. "George will go get your mother, and we can all talk, but before then, lets get some food in you, shall we?"

I perked up, and I saw Sapphire do the same. Eating Aleena's food with Sonic, Manic, Sonia, and Sapphire was one of the most frequent memory. If I recalled correctly, her food was delicious.

A few minutes later, my memory was proven correct. We were sitting at her dining room table, eating quietly as we listened to her tell us stories about our own childhood. We listened with rapt attention, eyes wide as we munched down on some leftover spaghetti.

"...and Sonia was so mad, she stomped right out of the room!" Aleena said, laughing. Sapphire and I giggled as well, little glimpses of the time Sonic had 'accidentally' poured his bowl of spaghetti on Sonia coming back.

"You were mad as well, Reese!" She laughed, her eyes sparkling with the stories of her children. "Do you remember why?"

This was the little game we were playing to get our memories back; she would tell us part of a story, then see if we could get the rest. So far we were doing pretty well.

"That's easy!" I laughed; I remembered getting mad at Sonic for wasting the spaghetti. It'd always been my favorite. "I couldn't believe that he wasted his 'sketti' like that." I answered, remembering the way I used to pronounce spaghetti.

"That's right!" Aleena said, smiling. It seemed that she really liked talking with us; I guess she really loved us as kids.

"We're here!" Called George-Uncle!-from outside. All three of us got up, heading towards the door. As we came closer, the door opened to reveal Mum, with Uncle George and Peter holding her up from each side.

Aleena's eyes widened when she saw my mum. Likewise, my mum's eyes widened when she saw Aleena.

"Aleena/Jane!" The two shouted at once, Aleena quickly stepping over to my mum. She couldn't do anything at the moment, as my mum was currently being half-carried to the couch.

As soon as my mum was set down, Aleena sat down next to her and hugged her.

From then on was a teary reunion. Aleena, Uncle George, and Mum were talking enthusiastically while Peter, Sapphire and I stood off to the side, feeling awkward and out of place.

After a while, the three of us slowly joined in the conversation. We occasionally asked questions, but we mostly listened.

~~~~~Time Lapse, yay!~~~~~

It was a few hours later when a fierce yawn split my face. Sapphire, seeing me yawn, yawned as well.(Lol. I read this line over and proceeded to yawn myself. Yawns are that contagious.)

Aleena looked over at us and smiled.

"Oh, you four must be exhausted!" She said kindly, helping the two of us up from the couch. We followed easily, too tired to do much else. "We have two guest rooms; I hope that'll be ok for you."

My mum nodded.

"Of course. Peter and I will share a room, and Sapphire and Reese will share one." She said. Aleena nodded and led my sister and I to our room.

As soon as we reached the bed, we both collapsed, asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are very much welcome!<strong>


End file.
